


Contemplations

by Kameka (Joanna_Kay)



Category: Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Repost of old work (see notes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_Kay/pseuds/Kameka
Summary: set during "Zenon the Zequel." Ever wonder what Z was thinking before Margie came out to talk to her? My thoughts on it.





	Contemplations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old work under my old name - originally written in 2002 - and posted here in an effort to 1) get all of my fics together and 2) inspire me to write more!

It's so beautiful out there. Almost everyone on the spay stay would find it hysterical major, but I do enjoy it here.

The large cities are inky. The air totally needs to be recycled.

But how can any planet with views like this be totally bad?

I wonder how Neb's doing. Last time she zap-padded me, she told me they were in a teeny apartment in the heart of the city. The residents were trying to kill her every time she stepped outside.

They should have found someplace like this. Or Aunt Judy's place.

We always heard such inky stories about Earth. Stories from people who were off Earth by choice. Why didn't anyone tell us the good stuff? I had to discover it on my own. I'll show Neb, though.

When we're all ready and waiting for the shuttle. Then she'll understand.

Mom goes into meltdown mode major every time she thinks about coming down here, but it isn't that bad.

She's burning through her stress helmets. Gotta admit it's lunarious not to be the reason.

What if we end up here? Would mom adjust? Their experiments need zero gravity, so they'll have to find other things. Would we be stuck in an inky city too?

Everyone always turns to me. Zenon can do this, no problem. Need something fixed? Call Zenon.

What if I can't?

What if I'm wrong about this whole thing?

I've been in trouble major before, but this's a whole new level. Cetus- lupeedus, I have the MILITARY after me.

That's all Margie's fault.

Need someone to baby-sit a teenager? Call on Zenon.

I just know she's the reason General Hammond wanted me for that duty.

She's been holding it over my head every since she got on the station. "Daddy's so totally wrapped." Margie can do no wrong. Margie can get anything she wants.

Which is why she blamed me before taking off for Earth. That way she won't get blamed. I will. I have. That's why they're looking for me.

Like I don't have enough problems.

Not only are my parents in trouble major because of me, but Commander Plank could be too. So can Orion. They're bound to look up Aunt Judy and Neb and her parents too.

What have I done?

I was so sure that I was right. So sure I could find Proto Zoa. I did find him, with Margie's help. Now we just need to find the aliens.

We have a map, that's a big help. If Orion managed to convert it. I haven't heard from him for a while. Can't contact him directly.

Let me be right. Help me save the spay stay. Save my family.

The weight of the universe rests on my shoulders.

But look at this beautiful view. How can I possibly feel like the universe's on my shoulders when I'm this small compared to the world.

One world among many.

Some of which are inhabited, according to Orion.

According to the zums.

Faith willing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
